Kourindou's Grand Reopening!
by Old SmashBro
Summary: Kourindou has gone renovations and is re-opening its doors. What items does Rinnosuke have to sell to the various residents of Gensokyo? I'm working on Chapter 3 currently, the story hasn't died yet. Sorry for the delay everybody!
1. Chapter 1: Grand Reopening

**Hello everyone! SmashBroPlusB here, just saying that it feels SO GOOD to be writing again after my (unannounced) hiatus. This is my first Touhou work, so don't shout at me if some characters are out-of-character (even though I play IN and PoFV everyday, LOL). Shameless plug: check out my other story, PK Starstorm, which is still alive. Super Smash Adventure has been postponed... sorry guys.**

* * *

Chapter 1: We Are Now Officially OPEN.

"Oh, poop. I almost forgot the disclaimer. Hold on a second." A Gim (yes, the helper from Kirby Superstar Ultra) looked away from his blue Nintendo DS for a second. "REIIIIIIIIIIIIMUUUUUU!!!" he shouted. A beautiful, gorgeous, and overall good-looking Reimu Hakurei walked into the room. (If you don't know who Reimu is, then screw you. You shouldn't be reading a freaking Touhou fan fiction!) "Hey Reimu, can you be a dear and say the disclaimer?" the Gim said. "That's all you called me for?" Reimu said with a little anger in her voice. The Gim obliviously replied, "Yeah, that's the idea."

"Fine... **SmashBroPlusB does not own Touhou Project or any of its characters, locations, games, or any of its affiliated ideas**. If he did, I'd be getting paid a lot more..." "Hey! At least I'm paying you for your involuntary appearance in this story!" the Gim quipped. "Whatever." Reimu rolled her eyes and continued: "**SmashBroPlusB does own this story, its storyline, and his OC, SmashBroPlusB.** Well, _that_ name sure is original. **Use of this story in any way, shape, or form is strictly PROHIBITED and SmashBroPlusB is willing to take repercussive action. This guy knows Marisa, and he will get her to use Master Spark on your ass.** There."

"Thank you so much, Reimu. By the way, did I tell you how good you look today?" the Gim stated. Reimu looked at the DS screen. "I think you already recorded it," she smirked. SmashBroPlusB saw the text on the handheld. "Oh... crap. Screw you, Fan Fiction Super Writer!"

Reimu sweatdropped in an anime-style fashion. "Okay... anyway, back to the story!" Reimu picked up a picture of the next scene and held it in the camera's view. Just like in an American cartoon, the scene started animating, creating a smooth transition.

* * *

It was morning. The sun had just risen. The Forest Of Magic was still quiet. Dew drops glistened on the flowering plants. A grey-haired man who appeared to be in his thirties rose from his bed. Quickly, he got dressed, put on his glasses, and started to work.

He swept the floor, wiped the windows, straightened the curtains, and polished the shelves. The clock was dusted, the money in the register was counted, and everything for sale was neatly organized. Finally, a sign was put in the window that read "_We're open, so come on in!_"

The man opened the door and went outside, carrying a ladder. He climbed up to the roof and hung a long sheet of paper across the front side of the house-shaped building. The caption "_Kourindou's Grand Re-Opening_" was brightly painted in red on the bright banner.

As the man came down the ladder, a young-looking girl flew up to the store, riding a wooden broomstick. She bore yellow hair and a black dress. A black witch's hat was on her head. Both the dress and the head featured proud white ribbons. A small blue ribbon was also tied near the end of her broomstick. "Damn, it's so early." The blonde female then yawned. "Why did I volunteer for this, ze?"

"Never mind, it's the fact you showed up that counts." The grey-haired man went in the shop with the ladder, then came back out with a pile of papers in its place. "I want you to take these flyers and distribute them to Gensokyo's residents. Please be quick about it, as well." He handed the stack to the blonde. She took the leaflets and securely fastened them to the broomstick with the blue ribbon.

"You owe me for this big time, Rinnosuke." She kicked off with her broomstick and flew away.

The man walked back into his store Kourindou, smiling. "My, my, Marisa hasn't changed at all," he noted.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Yeah, it's a bit boring, and yes, it's TOO FREAKING SHORT, but it's an introduction. What do you expect? The next story will introduce A LOT more characters, so brush up on your Touhou.**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaflets In The Wind

WTF, two chapters in the same week? Who knew? Now, before I start the chapter, I'm going to get the disclaimer out of the way. Why now, you ask? Because I remembered this week, that's why! Why am I going to saying it, you ask? Because Reimu is in this chapter, that's why!

**I do not own Touhou Project or any of its characters, locations, games, or any of its affiliated ideas. I do own this story, its storyline, and my OC, SmashBroPlusB. Use of this story in any way, shape, or form is strictly PROHIBITED and I am willing to take repercussive action. I know Patchouli Knowledge, and she WILL burn down your house if I tell her to.**

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Leaflets In The Wind

Marisa was zooming across Gensokyo with the flyers in tow. She already had a plan: who to bother first, who to get to later, and who to skip over because they wouldn't even care. Her first stop was the Hakurei Shrine. _I can't wait to see the look on her face!_ Marisa thought to herself.

Reimu was busy herself this morning. She had just awoken about ten minutes ago, and she was already focusing herself into the yard work. There were a lot of leaves all over the shrine, so she had set the day aside for sweeping them up. Suika had promised to help with the chores today as well; her duty was to trim the hedges.

Marisa slowed down when she approached the shrine. Hovering down carefully, she landed and dismounted her broomstick. She took a handful of the flyers and proceeded with her plan.

Reimu stopped sweeping for a second and saw the figure walking towards her. "Marisa, what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give out these flyers. They're for Kourindou's grand reopening." Marisa gave one of the papers to Reimu, and about twelve to Suika. "Suika, you're going to help me pass them out."

"Ooh, yay! I'd love to help you!" Suika looked at Reimu now. "I can help Marisa with her job, right?"

Reimu just shook her head and sighed, then looked seriously at the two. "Look, Suika, you can't just abandon your chores like this! Gensokyo's big Lantern Festival is next week! You don't have time for shopping sprees! We have lots of work to do around here! Now, I need you to stay here and help clean things up like you promised you would." Reimu sighed again, then turned back to her work.

Needless to say, Suika was not a happy camper. "Reimu, why do you have to be so mean? You sound just like my mom!"

"You better listen to Mommy Reimu! You don't want to be grounded!" Marisa joked.

Suika sweatdropped, and Reimu got angry FAST. "Marisa, get out of here NOW or I will seal you to a rock."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" Marisa got on her broomstick and quickly left the shrine.

She started to fly toward the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She thought about who would actually go to the sale. _Well, I might be able to make Remilia buy something... Of course, Sakuya would have no choice to go then, being her servant maid or whatever... Patchouli might like the idea; she already has a bunch of "antique" junk she has stored in that dusty old library..._

Marisa had no idea about what would really happen, though.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Yeah, don't make Reimu mad on chore day if you know what's good for you. Make sure you review! I need all the self-esteem I can get. Next chapter is about the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but I'm sure you knew that by now. If you have suggestions, please put them in your review. The sooner I get them, the more likely that they will be incorporated in the story.**

**REVIEW! NOW! I'M SERIOUS!!!**


End file.
